Dr N Hyuga: A Therapist's Diary
by SheWolfByakugan
Summary: Neji is a therapist and unfortunately he knows many of his clients. He did not expect his job to be so crazy. He can't talk to anyone about how he feels since it would violate the rights of the clients so he documents it all in an electronic journal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A/N: This fanfiction is inspired by Ada Kensington's "A Day in the Life" which is an absolutely amazing fanfiction that blew my mind multiple times over the course of reading it (the best one I've read honestly). Neji is a therapist in her story and I thought it would be cool to maybe do something that explored what Neji has to deal with in his line of work._

September 19  
>8:38pm<p>

Right, so I think I'll give this whole digital journal thing a try. Asuma recommended this idea to me since, as a therapist, I must abide by the patient confidentiality agreement and he said that it can get stressful keeping all of these thoughts to myself so jotting them down will help.

So, today was my first day as a certified therapist and...

Madness. Utter madness is the only possible way to describe my first day on the job.

Definitely was not expecting things to go the way they did.

Why did I think it would be a good idea to put my newly obtained Ph. D. to use in my hometown? I know too many people here but I have already signed a two year, legally binding contract which basically states that I am stuck at Sarutobi & Sarutobi Inc. They pay quite handsomely though so I suppose I shouldn't exactly say that I'm stuck.

Speaking of the Sarutobi's, I rather enjoyed working with Asuma-sensei today. He is a psychologist so I will typically be referring my clients to him if I see that they need a more thorough analysis and possibly a diagnosis of some sort. He was actually a part-time instructor at Konoha University back when I was doing undergraduate studies and we had many existential related conversations that would sometimes heighten to heated debates. He is the one who helped me get my current job because he talked to his father, _the_ Hiruzen Sarutobi. I do think that I am quite talented in my line of work but he put in a good word for me to pretty much guarantee that I got the job. But this is beside the point.

My first day was definitely not what I was expecting.

I had two clients today.

Two.

I knew both of them. I'm not best buddies with them or anything but I know them nonetheless.

Even though I knew them I still had to pretend like I was simply Dr. Neji Hyuga, your friendly neighbor therapist and not Neji Hyuga, the stuck up snob who seemingly hated everyone for most of our time at the academy and through high school but made a turnaround and became quite a reliable friend to many of my peers. I really was quite a jerk back then but all is well now. I have changed for the better.

Anyway, back to the central issue here. I'll go over my entire day from start to finish.

I got up at 6:00am and went through my morning routine. I was extremely excited for my first day since I had been hired a week earlier. After making sure that I had brushed my hair down to perfection and that my sharply tailored new suit was adjusted to perfection, I looked at myself in the mirror, straightened my tie and stepped out of the door with a little smirk on my face as I waved to my neighbor who also happens to be my senile old grandfather. I had to be at the office at 8:30 so I left early enough to beat the traffic jam near the center of town.

I walked in and everyone greeted me quite pleasantly. I then took the elevator up to the 14th floor to my new office which had "Dr. N. Hyuga, Ph.D." on the door. My, how good it felt to see my title displayed in such a way for the first time. I almost clapped for myself but refrained from it since there were cameras in the hallway and I didn't want to be mistaken for a mental patient on my first day.

I entered the room and the first thing my eyes fell upon was my gorgeous, elegantly carved, teak wood desk that I had specially designed and imported from Burma. I also had a large sofa brought in for my clients to rest on while they talk endlessly about whatever issues have brought them to me. Positioned adjacent to the sofa is a nice, comfortable chair for me to sit in while I make my wise observations.

I sat down at my desk for the very first time and looked through my schedule for today. I was both happy and disappointed at the fact that I would only have two clients today. I was happy because it meant I probably wouldn't have much to do today. The disappointment stemmed from a wish to exercise my skills as much as possible today and I felt that seeing two people wouldn't allow me to do that.

I sighed as I looked over the schedule once more then I noticed a small stack of envelopes sitting on my desk under where my schedule had been. Surprisingly they were all notes and cards from my colleagues warmly welcoming me to S & S Inc. I started reading through them and my eyes watered a bit at how nice people were being to me but I quickly had to check myself. Hyuga's do not cry. Crying is for the weak.

But yeah, I read through them and was enjoying the sense of humor that Kenji from the 3rd floor had so wonderfully displayed (he sent a note that simply read "Does this note exist? Please explain your answer in detail." It's a joke that references both chemistry and philosophy since those are my majors but that's neither here nor there.), when suddenly there came a rather loud knock at my door. I placed the notes on my desk and cleared my throat before speaking loudly enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear me.

"Come in."

In walked my first client and I swear I felt my eyes bulge for a moment. It was Jiraiya.

This man is literally one of the most stubborn people I've ever met and typically will not accept any type of help. For him to walk into my office... well... it was a shock.

I stood and walked out from behind my desk then extended my hand to him. "Good morning, Jiraiya-sama. Welcome."

He shook my hand with that powerful grip of his and patted my head as if I were a small child while grinning and praising me. "Well hello, Neji! You certainly are doing well for yourself working here at Sarutobi-sensei's place. Looks like you'll be the one helping me out this morning."

"Yes, you are correct. You may have a seat over on the sofa and we'll begin our session for today."

He nodded before strolling over and stretching out on the sofa while I smoothed down my hair from where he had most likely caused some of it to stick up and grabbed my notepad along with a fountain pen before taking my seat in the chair nearest to him.

"Now, Jiraiya-sama. Tell me what's on your mind today."

"Look, kid. Just call me Jiraiya. You've known me for a while."

I sighed but then smiled politely. "We must keep a sense of formality. I shall address you accordingly while we are here."

"Right, right. Whatever. Anyway, I've kinda been going through a crisis of sorts for a while now. It's uh... well it's kind of hard to talk about."

"Just take your time. Our session is for three hours."

He ran his fingers through his hair and I could physically see how hard it was for him to talk about whatever the issue was and he stayed silent for a while but then finally he looked at me with a strange look in his eye. "I... am a whore."

"Come again?" I stared at him for a moment, believing I had misheard him.

"A whore. I am a whore and it has finally caught up with me. I'm such an idiot. I've been doing this for too long and now the chickens have come home to roost. Not only have they come home but they've shit on my head in the process. God damn it all, I am in so much trouble, Neji."

"I don't understand. Could you elaborate on um... everything?"

At this point he stood up and started pacing near the couch and next to the window that gives an arguably decent view of the city of Konoha. I needed to get him to make sense before he got upset so I spoke again. "Just start from the beginning. Why would you call yourself a whore?"

"THAT'S WHAT I AM, NEJI! I HAVE BEDDED SO MANY PEOPLE DURING MY LIFETIME BUT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY! NOW HE'S GOING TO BE SO UPSET WITH ME!" he shouted while throwing his hands up hopelessly.  
>I jumped slightly at his sudden outburst and starting writing down a couple of things on my notepad. "Now who is the "he" you're referring to? You're not being very clear. I can't help you if I can't understand the issue."<p>

"I can't tell you who he is! Ugh! Why did I even come here? I am so stupid!" he said through gritted teeth while pulling at his hair.

"It's not stupid to want to help," I said reassuringly.

"But I don't know if you'll be able to help me! You're just some young punk!"

Thoroughly offended, I straightened my tie and spoke matter-of-factly. "Excuse me, but I am not a punk. I am highly qualified to help people in my own way. Sit down, calm down, and speak to me in a civilized way."

He rolled his eyes before sitting down then after a few minutes of sitting there with his eyes closed he finally seemed more calm and he looked over me. "Have you ever made a promise to someone?"

"Yes. I have promised to keep all details of matters discussed during therapy sessions a secret and I have also-"

"Not that kind of promise! Like a promise to someone you really care about. Friends or family. Someone like that," he interrupted.

"Oh, I see. Well I suppose I have made a couple of them in my lifetime," I said nonchalantly and shrugged. "Why?"

"Have you ever broken one of them? Have you ever broken a promise to someone while knowing that it would crush them?" He stared into my eyes with this oddly serious expression that I had rarely seen on him and it honestly creeped me out a little.

"No I don't think I have."

"That's what I did," he spoke quietly. "I broke my promise."

"I don't understand what that has to do with the things you were saying earlier."

"I broke my promise because I am a whore."

I had to hold back a fit of laughter at how serious he was when he said that. "We aren't getting anywhere with this..."

I was just about to throw in the towel. I had already deemed myself as a failure since I couldn't seem to be able to coax a full explanation out of Jiraiya. I had barely made any notes and his rambling had given me no insight to the central problem that he had come to discuss. I was just about to stand up and start going to look for another therapist to refer him to who was more experienced when suddenly my door was opened with more force than needed and in stormed an angry looking Tsunade, who also happens to be one of Jiraiya's best friends and long time business partner. "JIRAIYA YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU?!"

I was a bit frightened of the woman honestly. She's quite terrifying when she's angry and I didn't even need to question how she got in before I started slowly moving towards her while making small conciliatory gestures so she wouldn't lunge at me for any sudden movements while Jiraiya stayed back in the corner. "Now, now, Tsunade-sama. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're having a session right now and-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING! JIRAIYA HAS MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DEAL WITH SO COME ON, JIRAIYA!"

"Tsunade-sama, please. You may have him once we're done here," I coaxed in the calmest tone I could muster.

It didn't work. I had to quickly jump out of the way as she charged right at me then ran past me to Jiraiya, who she grabbed by the hair, and dragged him out of my office while he weakly tried to get out of her grasp but to no avail. I stood there in the middle of my office, gaping like an idiot and wondering if that had really just happened. I took a moment to collect my thoughts before calmly walking back over my desk and sitting down to record the proceedings of Jiraiya's session. He had only been here for about a half an hour but the money paid for sessions is non-refundable so I got the full payment and I can't say I'm not satisfied about that aspect of things. At least I will get paid for being screamed at on my first day.

After making my report I started back reading through my notes and then took some time to get acquainted with a few of the other people on the 14th floor. Apparently this particular floor is called Hamlet's Haven. The namesake comes from the famed Shakespearean soliloquy that consists of Hamlet questioning whether or not he should continue living on and face whatever comes to him or if he should end his life thus saving himself from future pain and troubles. Our entire floor contains people who have studied philosophy and existential theories to some extent and the fact that Hamlet is taking the time to think of all this makes him a bit of an existentialist I suppose. It seems like a complicated reason to name an entire floor something like that but it's not my place to judge whoever made that connection.

One of the people I met today was actually Sarutobi-sama's grandson, Konohamaru. Now this kid used to be such a little shit. Always playing pranks on people and getting on everyone's nerves. Well now he's working here as an intern. Good for him.

A little while later I was hanging out in one of the lounges with Konohamaru and listening to his plans for the future. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was nearly time for my next appointment. I excused myself then walked back to my office while hoping that this appointment would go better than the first one. Having drama like that on the first day does nothing to boost my ego.

At 10:00 sharp there came a quiet knock at my door. I personally went to open it myself this time and was greeted with the sight of Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura-san. Come on in."

She nodded to me politely then walked in and over to the couch to sit down. I could sense her slight discomfort and I kept a small smile on my face then I sat down in my chair next to the couch. "So, what brings you here today?"

While I was in the process of getting my notes for her started, I didn't notice that she seemed to be adjusting her clothes. Well adjusting isn't exactly the correct word. When I did look up, Sakura had unbuttoned her blouse and was looking at me determinedly while exposing her breasts. I nearly dropped my clipboard and tried to focus on her face.

"Well Neji, what do you think? Are they disappointing or what?"

"W-well uh... I-i've always thought they were quite nice. I-i mean I hadn't looked at them before or anything," I said while fumbling with my pen like an idiot and clearing my throat occasionally because that helps right? No, it doesn't. It just made me seem even more embarrassed.

"Don't lie to me, Neji. You can tell me the truth. They're so small. Ino's have been bigger than mine since we hit puberty. That's why everyone likes her better than me." Now while she said all of this she was pushing her breasts together and lifting one then the other while making faces of disappointment and despair. Why was I looking? It's a part of my job to observe my clients. Duh. I totally wasn't checking out her tits.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose then tried to word my next statements as carefully as possible so I didn't upset her. "I am not lying. You are a beautiful young woman and just between the two of us, your chest is a very nice size. You are not flat as I have heard you say in the past. You are well developed and whoever has the pleasure of being with you will definitely be more than satisfied with the size of your breasts."

A few minutes of silence passed where I sat there under her scrutinizing gaze and I felt myself begin to get nervous. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Hm... interesting," she began as she slowly buttoned her blouse. "So you like my boobs huh?"

Caught completely off guard, I had no time to properly gather my thoughts and the first emotion that my brain chose was outrage. "I do not! That is quite an inappropriate thing to say!"

Sakura smirked at me. She actually _smirked._ "Why are you getting so upset, Neji? It's ok if you do." She then stood up from her chair and starting advancing towards me while eyeing me up like a predator approaching its prey.

I began to fidget uncomfortably and couldn't seem to make eye contact with her for more than a few seconds. "What are you doing? I think you're getting a bit too close. Sakura... Sakura please. HEY!"

She sat on my lap and starting grinding against my nether regions. SHE SAT ON MY LAP. AND STARTED GRINDING ON ME. THAT IS NOT WHAT I GET PAID FOR.

"How long have you liked me, Neji?" she whispered while caressing my cheek with her thumb as I tried to push her off without hurting her.

"Sakura-san, please get off of me. This is highly inappropriate. You have taken my words the wrong way and I do apologize if you took them to mean that I wanted to be with you intimately."

She suddenly stopped moving then moved off of my lap and sat back down on the couch. "So you were just saying those things to try and make me feel better. What kind of a therapist are you? Lying to people like that..."

"I was not lying. I promise you," I said firmly while straightening my clothes. "I was being truthful. Your issue is with the size of your breasts and I wanted to express to you that not everyone thinks that they are as small as you do. Now let's move on from this. My opinion really isn't anything to get worked up over."

"I want implants. Big ones."

I stared at her in disbelief. "So that's why you have come here."

"Yes. I didn't want to tell anyone but I just couldn't keep it to myself. I also want to get myself mentally prepared for the surgery."

"Sakura..." I said in shock and dropped all formality. "Please don't do this. Modifying a body that is already so lovely is... well it's unnecessary."

"Don't tell me what not to do with my body. I have the money to do it. I have a reason to do it. I am going to do it. If you can't provide guidance for me then I don't think I'll be coming back," she said with finality.

Realizing that arguing was pointless, I made my expression blank and made sure that I spoke in a neutral tone. "I understand. Now have you consulted a surgeon about this? Have you had an appointment to discuss the suggested size for your implants?"

My cooperation seemed to brighten her spirits and she relaxed on the couch while she talked to me. "Kind of. I talked to Tsunade-sama. She reacted similarly to you but then she started telling me things about the procedure and stuff like that. She's done a little cosmetic surgery so she said that she would perform my surgery when I start the official process. She's the one who recommended that I come to see you."

"Well that was wise of her. It's usually a very good idea consult some sort of professional before you do something like major body modifications.," I said while writing down a few things and then glancing at the clock on the wall above the couch. "This will conclude our session for today but I am glad that we were able to get a start. When would you like to come back?"

She thought for a moment. "Next week. Same time. Is that okay?"

I nodded and marked the appointment time on my clipboard before we both stood up. "That's perfectly okay."

I led her to the door and told her that I would see her next week and retreated to my desk yet again. That was it. That brought my first day to a close. I left the office at noon and treated myself to a nice big lunch. I was eventually spotted by Lee and Tenten and as my best friends they felt it was necessary to take me out for a little celebration. They tried to get me to drink but I refused just like I did every other time they asked in the past. After that I came home and here I am. It wasn't a particularly good day but it wasn't bad either. I have more patients tomorrow. Hopefully I won't know all of them.

Asuma was right about this whole journal thing. I should've done it years ago.

Oh my, someone's knocking. I have to go. I suppose I'll write again tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well that's chapter 1. Chapter 2 will come soon hopefully. Suggestions for what anyone would like to see Neji go through during a session are welcome. Just leave it in a review or PM me._


	2. Chapter 2

September 20

7:37am

Shit shit shit. I've really screwed up. I have no idea what I was thinking. I never should have answered the door last night. Tenten is amazingly manipulative and easy to talk to. Aaand now its time for me to leave for work. I do hope I can avoid her today. Lee as well.

My life as I know it may be over. I might die from embarrassment. I just hope that work will distract my thoughts today.

Until next time...

12:14pm

I a m currently taking my lunch break and decided to write this out on my phone while I hide in the dark corner of the little coffee shop down the street from the office that gives out complementary cinnamon rolls with the purchase of a medium hot beverage. I rather like cinnamon rolls so I think I'll partake in that deal quite often.

Cinnamon rolls aside, I am currently being very vigilant as I must be ready to make a break for it at any moment. If anyone I know comes in then I must run. I have no idea how many people Tenten has spoken to since the incident last night. She could have told so many people by now...

With that being the case, I have resolved to avoid as many people as I can until tomorrow. Surely if Tenten doesn't tell anyone today then she won't tell anyone at all, right? I certainly hope so.

I don't think I've ever been so jumpy before in my life. Every time someone walks in the door I flinch slightly and I nearly knock over my coffee. I really must hurry so that I can get back to the safety of my office.

I've already seen two clients today and I am happy to report that neither of them were people I had ever met before. One of them was a man a little older than myself who has bipolar disorder and is trying to cope with a pending divorce. The other was a middle aged woman who is a principal at a local high school and has been for several years. She came to me to help relieve some of stress which has been seemingly increasing each year. Both were relatively nice to talk to and they said that my voice is soothing and nice to listen to. I think they'll be back.

Oh no... Jiraiya has just walked in. Now he's coming towards me. Does he know? Oh gosh. I don't have time to run. I've got to go. I'll update later.

12:32pm

Well it's almost time for my break to end but before I go back I must tell of the little encounter I just had.

I've been having rotten luck lately. Why do I say this? Let me elaborate.

I was sitting at my table, sipping my coffee and typing on my phone while occasionally looking around with shifty eyes. Then suddenly, I am approached by a large male, approximately 54 years of age with long white hair, who also seemed to be avoiding someone. He spotted me a few seconds after he walked in then immediately rushed over to me so he could sit down and STEAL MY CINNAMON ROLL! Well, that wasn't all he came for. He came to try and talk about the happenings of the previous day.

After sitting down, rudely grabbing up my cinnamon roll, and taking a huge bite, he finally spoke. "You got a minute, Neji?"

I stared at him incredulously while slowly putting my phone into my pocket. Hopefully he hadn't noticed me frantically wrapping up my last journal entry when he came over. "Well, obviously I do. I'm currently on my lunch break if you haven't noticed."

The fact that crumbs flew out of his mouth each time he said something annoyed me quite a bit. "Great! I wanted to finish what we started the other day. So basically I fucked up. Big time," he said in that weird serious tone he had the last time. I've been thinking about that whole fiasco since it happened and I'm a bit curious about what he did that was so bad. I had leaned forward a little and was ready to hear this.

"Yes. You mentioned something about it. What happened?" I asked.

He finished off the cinnamon roll and used a napkin to wipe the crumbs from his mouth. I swear he was purposely trying to build up suspense. I was focusing on him perhaps a little too intensely and was prepared for the big reveal. He finally placed his hands on the table and looked me square in the eyes then parted his lips to speak but...

"Oh hello, Jiraiya. How nice to see you here," said a silky smooth voice from behind Jiraiya who went pale and closed his lips before slowly turning around.

"O-Orochimaru?" Jiraiya stuttered while looking up at the man behind him who simply looked down at him with a little smirk that seems to stay on his face most of the time.

"What's the matter? You aren't happy to see me?" he said before chuckling and looking over at me. "Ah, Neji-kun. It is always a pleasure to see you. How are you settling in with your new position at Sarutobi-sensei's?"

"Quite well, Orochimaru-sama. I got off to a bit of a rough start but overall I cannot complain," I replied with a slight smile as I glanced at Jiraiya who had been trying to quietly slip away. Orochimaru gave my response a nod of approval before grabbing the back of Jiraiya's suit jacket.

"Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going? You know we have a meeting at S&S Inc. today so it's best that we show up together," Orochimaru admonished while tugging at Jiraiya's jacket.

"R-right. Of course. I was just getting a head start?" Jiraiya chuckled nervously.

"If you'll excuse us, Neji-kun. Enjoy the rest of your day," Orochimaru said politely before pulling Jiraiya away and out of the shop.

I watched them go and laughed quietly at the scene they made as they left before realizing that I still hadn't found out anything more about Jiraiya's situation. Damn it. I was so close. I will find out eventually so it's nothing to worry about too much. For now I must end this entry.

4:35pm

I am currently hiding under Asuma's desk and I'm right between his legs. This is so awkward. The almighty Dr. Neji Hyuga has been reduced to such a level that he has taken shelter between the legs of a male colleague. Oh, how far I have sunk.

Out of context I know this can sound pretty bad but I swear I have a good reason. That reason happens to be a young woman who wears her hair in two perfectly sculpted buns each day and also happens to be in possession of a secret that, if released to the general public, could be the end of my life as I know it.

She came looking for me. I was just about to leave the office but had stopped by Asuma's office on the first floor because I wanted to ask if he knew anything about what was going on with Jiraiya. I hadn't been in his office for 30 seconds before Kurenai, the receptionist who I think he has the hots for, had called his desk phone to inform him that Tenten had come to see him. Now here's where I lost my dignity.

"Spread your legs!" I shouted at him while running around to the back of his desk and getting down on my hands and knees.

The big oaf just sat there smirking down at me and said "Woah there, Neji. I did a little experimenting back at the University but-"

I couldn't believe he would have his mind in the gutter during a time of crisis but I guess my expectations for him were too high. I rolled my eyes and interrupted his idiocy by pushing his legs apart then crawling into the small space under his desk and told him to act natural.

Now I'm sitting here quietly pouring my rage into my beloved journal while he casually chats with Tenten about THE FUCKING WEATHER. It really takes a lot out of me to remain outwardly calm sometimes.

Anyway, Tenten has come looking for me. The reason being that she has texted me 6 times today and I haven't replied. I couldn't possibly answer her texts since I am avoiding her.

My breathing seems so loud. So does my heartbeat. What if she hears it and drags me out from under here? Her hearing is freakishly keen at times. I just wish she would leave.

Ah yes, good one, Asuma. He has just told her that he thinks I left about 15 minutes ago and that I had multiple clientele portfolios to organize tonight. She seems to be taking the bait... and... yes! She's gone. She believed him!

I owe Asuma my life. I have officially dubbed him The Bearded Wonder. His beard is quite magnificent and he has done this amazing thing for me.

Now, as much as I would love to keep spouting my thanks here, I think I should exit my little hideout and thank Asuma face to face. Hopefully I can make it home safely without anymore unwanted encounters.

9:07pm 

I. HATE. EVERYTHING.

I HATE MY LIFE. I HATE THIS TOWN. I HATE THE PEOPLE IN IT. I HATE MY JOB. I HATE MYSELF. I HATE THE FUCKING WET PATCH ON THE CROTCH OF MY PANTS. I HATAPWGPO FMSEUHBFWS;SD JKSBDBDJF

* * *

><p><em>AN_: _Thank you to my lovely readers and those who reviewed Chapter 1. It was a huge honor to have gotten a review from the authoress whose fanfiction inspired this story. So to new readers, if you like what you've read so far, please leave a review! Also I know the title says that it's a therapist's "diary" but Neji has only referred to it as a journal. The diary thing will come into play soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry about this chapter taking so long. I've had most of it written up for the past few weeks but due to other engagements I didn't finish until today. I apologize for any typos as well. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><span>September 21<span>

12:14

I feel that I must start this off with thoroughly apologizing for losing my cool the way I did at the end of my previous entry. I have calmed down significantly since last night although I did accidentally create a rather large hole in one of the walls of my living room.

Anyway, I've had a relatively good day since I don't have to avoid people now. I have managed to frighten Tenten to the point where it will be her avoiding me rather than the other way around. She deserved it so don't judge me.

I also forgot to make note of the other clients I had yesterday due to all of the things I was going through during the day. Other than the two I mentioned, I met a woman by the name of Karin. She's quite interesting but she also seems to have a bit of an anger issue. Another tidbit about her is that she's transgender. We discussed gender identity and pronouns and I feel much more educated than before. I'm eager to learn more as well and I'm sure I will in the future. She will be having a sex reassignment surgery within the next six months so I'll be giving her counseling. Due to some incidents involving her job (she's a model) she also has to have mandatory anger management sessions one day out of every week for an entire year so we will be seeing each other quite often. I'm looking forward to it.

She was in with me for about two hours and I didn't have any other patients so yesterday wasn't a complete mess.

I've had the entire morning off today since I didn't have any sessions. I slept in until 10am and now I'm having lunch before my 1:45 appointment. Hopefully it'll go well.

September 26 

8:48pm

Today is Monday and I think it may be the only time I've ever been happy on a Monday. Well I've been miserable for most of the day but a certain event happened about 20 minutes ago that brightened my day. Also Tenten and I are back on good terms and I have fixed the hole in the wall of my living room. But now on to more pressing matters.

The last few days have been hell. I lost my phone and someone was nice enough to have turned it in to the lost and found bin located at the main reception desk on the first floor of the building I work in. I keep the calendar on my phone filled with all my future appointments and other important engagements so when I initially realized that it was gone I had to rush all the way back to work last Wednesday night (the same day I made my last entry) to frantically look for my phone and then, after freaking out and pulling out some of my hair, I fired up my desktop and located my calendar there then I manually wrote out all of the appointments to cover the next two weeks. I would have printed them but I completely forgot to put down for a printer to be installed in my office. I really must remember to do that.

Anyway, I am very very happy to have my beloved cellular device safely back in my hands. I could have made journal entries from my laptop but it's so much easier using this app I installed on my phone. I have much to tell. The day after I lost my phone was September 22nd. That also happens to be Shikamaru's birthday.

We became friends when he, myself, and a couple of our other associates had to take up the task of chasing after Sakura's on again off again boyfriend, Sasuke, when he got into a fight with his older brother Itachi and ran off. The reason a few of us were chosen to go after him is because he had tried to seriously injure his brother and he had also just had his appendix removed that day before and was meant to be resting. Sakura stayed with Itachi as he had been bashed over the head with a wine bottle and all of us guys who were visiting decided to go find Sasuke and make sure he was brought back. He was a bit doped up on painkillers as well so timing was of the essence and more people to search was helpful. The chase led us two towns away and lasted for three days.

We weren't able to find him.

He's very elusive but once Itachi had gotten the news he went out looking and found Sasuke easily at one of their family's vacation houses. Shikamaru and I were the ones who kept level heads through the ordeal while Naruto, Kiba, and Choji freaked out. By the end of it, we had all grown a bit closer and started hanging out sometimes. Ah, I miss the good old days when we were still at the University and got into all types of ridiculous situations.

Anyway, that's beside the point of me mentioning Shikamaru's birthday. I was invited by Ino and Choji(his closest friends) to help plan a birthday party for him. Now Shikamaru is quite a boring fellow and typically doesn't like to partake in social events but it was his birthday so what he likes didn't matter.

Along with me, a few others had been invited to help with planning as well. We met at Ino's apartment and those in attendance were myself, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Shino, and my cousin Hinata. All of us are decidedly the most capable of keeping things quiet.

Things went quite smoothly and even though I was internally weeping due to the nauseous and oddly naked feeling one gets when their phone is lost, I still managed to have a good time and contribute some helpful ideas. The party was set to be the next day which happened to be Ino's birthday. I was the one who suggested that we should disguise the party as just a regular birthday party for Ino but we would end up surprising Shikamaru and make it a combined affair. We all agreed to have the party at my family's restaurant and venue.

Yes, my family owns a business. Both Hinata and I were forced to work there from the time we were teenagers all the way up until we graduated from the university. It's quite an elegant restaurant. My father and his twin brother opened it up about 15 years ago. They started out as a small tea house but have upgrades to a high end international cuisine restaurant that doubles as a venue where wedding, parties, and other events are held. It's perfect for this party.

We all went around and invited people and made sure to tell them to keep this a secret. Surprisingly no one spilled the beans to Shikamaru before the big day and everything went well.

Almost.

I got drunk. Even though I am not a drinker I got very drunk and it was the fault of my "best friends." Tenten was the one in charge of the drinks for the party and Lee was nice enough to go get some punch for himself and I. Tenten has always joked about being a bartender despite her love of weapons and hand to hand combat. She actually took a certification course in mixology and every time any of our friends or associates have a get together they ask her to handle the drinks. She's quite good at it too which is why I wasn't able to taste or smell the alcohol in the cup of punch that Lee brought to me. I ended up asking for more and I had no idea that each time Lee went to get me more, he would slip by the bar and let Tenten add an extra ingredient to my cup.

After a few cups I started feeling really weird and... warm. Here's how that went.

"Lee, what type of punch is this?" I asked while sniffing the contents of my cup.

Lee just smiled that trademark smile of his and said "I think it has a base of pineapple juice mixed with a few other things. There is also some sliced fruit in it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know what's _in_ the punch. I want to know why it's making me feel funny. Do you feel it too? It's like everything has slowed down or something." While saying this I held my hand in front of my face and wiggled my fingers which seemed to be contorting just slightly in the dimmed lights of the restaurant. Lee let out a sound that sounded like a laugh being hidden by a fake sneeze. My head snapped up at this and he immediately started spouting lies. "It has the things in it that I just said and that is all, Neji. And no I do not feel anything."

My brain was clouded by the alcohol thus making my judgement very easily influenced. I accepted Lee's words and he continued bringing me drinks. Eventually I was completely intoxicated and hanging on Lee. He couldn't stop laughing but that didn't bother me at all. I am typically rather reserved but all of that was thrown out of the window once I was full of alcohol. I pulled Lee onto the dance floor and we dance to Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing." Oh dear, it's embarrassing just thinking about what I must've looked like. Needless to say, I made a complete fool of myself and that wasn't even the worst part. Someone had set up a game of beer pong and I thought it would be a good idea to steal one of the balls. I stripped naked and used a certain part of my anatomy down below as a makeshift baseball bat and tried to hit the ball with it. I did not pay any attention to the flashes of light coming from different angles of the room because I was enjoying the attention and cheers that I was getting. People were taking _pictures _and _recording_ me. My nude body will be shown all over the internet. I am so ashamed. I should've assumed something was off when I heard Tenten's voice from somewhere in the distance shouting "Finally we get you to loosen up, Neji!" Again, my mind was in LaLa land and I paid no heed to the comment.

Eventually Tenten and Lee decided it would be a good idea to take me home before I hurt myself. Tenten stayed for a little bit to make sure I was ok then went back to the party. Lee stayed with me and I ended up doing one of the most insane things ever. Remember the time when I ended an entry because it was late and someone was at the door then I said the next day that it was Tenten. Basically she had suspicions for a while that I had feelings for Lee and somehow got me to confess that I actually did. That's why I was embarrassed and avoided her for a while. I was right about her telling Lee. She also took my phone and read my journal then went around telling people that I have a diary. It is NOT a diary. I've been getting teased by quite a few of those idiots that I call friends and I'm afraid that I'm going to end up punching someone in the throat if it continues. Those are the reasons why I got so pissed off and ended up punching my wall. She told Lee about my feelings and he told me that she told him. We were all out at dinner and embarrassingly enough I got so upset that I... well I wet my pants. It never fails to happen when I get very very upset. That was what I meant by the wet patch on the front of my pants when I was oh so calmly typing out that one journal entry. My body really makes me angry sometimes. But back to my feelings. Lee knew about Tenten's suspicions as well and always laughed it off. He brought it up that night and in my drunken stupor I confirmed his questions and he was shocked. Alcohol really does reveal the truth.

I used to hate Lee. At least I thought I did. Back in high school he was that weird dorky kid that most people avoided and I was the snobby genius who came from a well known family. Nearly polar opposites to be honest. He was so happy all the time and he was too nice. I never ever saw him get sad or mad or even slightly upset. It was unsettling. In our final year of high school, we both took this class that was centered around communication. The first day of that class was when we found out that we would have to be paired with someone who was least like us and we would be partnered together for the entire year and put through a series of tests, tasks, and scenarios. It was just my luck that Lee was in that class too and compared to everyone else he really was the least like me. He was outgoing, loud, and easy to talk to. I was introverted, nearly always silent, and if anyone tried to hold a regular conversation with me I would glare at them until they left me alone. I was having some issues that year. I think it was mostly due to the passing of my late mother. She was a sweet woman and an extremely amazing mother. After her funeral I became really closed off and started having fights with my father. I never told anyone about how I was feeling and closed myself off from the world but it's so hard not to talk to Lee about things like this. A few months into the class, I knew nearly everything about Lee and he knew virtually nothing about me other than my name. We had started failing the class due to me being an ass and one day Lee and I were working on yet another assignment where we had to simulate being business partners giving a business proposition to potential investors. I already knew we were going to fail and Lee finally cracked.

"Neji, I am sick of getting horrible grades because of you. I do relatively well in all of my classes except for this one. I am giving 100% and you sit there silently each and every day and it is really rude of you considering the fact that we are partners. I know nothing about you and we do not work well together at all! Am I really such a horrible person? Why will you not talk to me? I can tell that there is something holding you back and not allowing you to do your best here. You are an intellectual genius but you are absolutely atrocious when it comes to interpersonal communication!" After saying this he put his hand over his mouth when he realized that he had been quite loud and had gotten the attention of the entire class. I looked at him with a slightly stunned expression. He had raised his voice. Rock Lee was upset and it was my fault. I had a weird feeling and I suddenly couldn't look at his face.

"Lee... I...," I noticed that other people were still staring and I gave them an icy glare to make them go back to what they were doing. "I don't have anything against you and you're not horrible at all. I never really thought about how my actions were affecting you or your grades. I'm so sorry." I looked down at my lap and suddenly felt very horrible for being the way I was. So many people brushed Lee off and thought of him as an idiot but he really is such a sweet guy. He doesn't even know me yet he cares about me enough to get upset over me. That really tugged at my nearly frozen heartstrings. I invited him over to my house for a study session and offered to tutor him in Calculus. I explained why I was so closed off and ended up becoming a sobbing mess and he held me while gently rubbing my back. I think that may be the very day that I started developing feelings for him. He is the one who broke down the walls of stone that I had constructed around myself and I started being more personable. I made friends and then entered college with quite a few people to hang around with. I owe Lee so much. I have no idea where I would be right now if he hadn't been there for me. We became the best of friends and now we're closer than ever. Getting drunk at Shikamaru's party may not have been completely bad. After talking to Lee about my feelings and hearing him say that he had feelings for me as well made me feel so happy and even seemed to sober me up a bit. He laid me down and it's a good thing he did because I ended up passing out. The next morning he was still there and watching over me. He apologized for getting me drunk and apologized on behalf of Tenten as well. He made sure that I remembered what happened the night before including our conversation and once I told him that I did, he did something totally unexpected.

He took my hand in his and through the pain of my horrid hangover I had no idea what he could have been about to do. "Neji, we have been friends for nearly 6 years now. I am so glad that we have gotten as close as we did. Without you I do not think that many people would have ever given me a chance."

I frowned slightly and shook my head at his words. "That's nonsense. You have an amazing personality. People would have loved you regardless of whether or not the two of us started hanging out," I was interrupted by Lee placing a finger over my lips.

"What I am saying is true and we both know that. I have so much to thank you for. Neji, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he said softly with a smile as he took his finger away from my mouth. I sat up in bed and was completely speechless for a moment before I lightly squeezed his hand and said, "I would love to."

And there it is. Lee and I are officially dating. We've gone out every day since he asked me. In fact, I should really cut this off. I'm going to pick him up in an hour to go catch a late movie. My life is certainly going very well right now. I've never been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

October 31 

3:37pm

Yes, I am still alive. Let it be established in all the lands. Neji Hyuga is indeed alive. It has been a little over a month since my last entry and my life has been a huge roller coaster of events since then. Not only with my job but my personal life too. Well, some of the issues in my personal life are directly related to issues with my job. It will feel lovely to get my thoughts and feelings out and into my journal that is also not a diary like a certain someone has told everyone. That still ticks me off.

Firstly, I have gained more patients who happen to be people I know. I also found out that they specifically requested me because they didn't feel comfortable going to a stranger. I don't know whether to feel honored or not but I take it as a compliment. One of those new patients happens to be Tsunade. Yes, the one and only Tsunade who came into my office and screamed at me before dragging Jiraiya out with her. I'll get to the others eventually but Tsunade's case is the most recent and actually involves me outside of the work place. Before I go into that whole situation, I shall provide a bit of background knowledge on her and her "associates".

Tsunade is an esteemed medical doctor in the lovely town of Konoha. She, along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, own a private medical practice called Sannin Health Plus (SHP). The three of them are childhood friends who grew up to be successful in three different ways. They separated in their younger years after they had gained their degrees from Konoha University and went out into the world. Eventually they came back to their hometown and became business partners. Now their medical practice is very successful mostly because they offer such a diverse support system for their patients. They're also partnered with S&S Inc. which is a big-name business here so it definitely helps them out in terms of being recognized by the general public. Tsunade is in charge of most of the affairs. She is typically the one who will meet with patients and provide check ups, diagnoses, referrals to S&S Inc. for mental evalution and support, surgical procedures and a host of other things. Orochimaru is a highly qualified pharmacist which is his role at SHP. Whenever a patient is given a prescription from Tsunade they can go to the pharmaceutical wing to see Orochimaru. Also, when someone from S&S Inc. needs medication then they're reffered to SHP. It's the circle of life. Jiraiya is the physical therapist and nutritionist of the bunch. He could be called a sex therapist as well but that isn't what he gets paid to do. That doesn't stop him from being a complete pervert though. He's also a successful author. Most of his books are related to sex in some way. He wrote a 350 page book filled with recipes which are "guaranteed to nourish your sex life." That one along with a couple of others made him quite wealthy. The three of them are well known around the world actually. I'm quite honored to know them. There. That is the background information that needs to be set as a foundation. On to the Tsunade fiasco.

I was taken aback when she called in to schedule an appointment with me for this morning and I couldn't refuse her so out of both courtesy and curiosity I went through with the scheduling and the next day she was in bright and early, waiting outside of my office for me. I greeted her then let her in and closed the door behind us before going over to my desk to put my briefcase down. Once I had gotten my notepad and my pen I went over to sit in my chair next to the couch where Tsunade had plopped down in a miserable way. I looked her over and already I could sense that something was really off about her so I spoke in a soft tone. "Tsunade-sama... what's the matter?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed while looking down at the floor. "Neji, I am 54 years old. 54."

I frowned slightly in confusion. "I am aware of your age. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because... well I'm too old to be in the situation that I'm in. I should have laid it to rest years ago but I couldn't," she began quietly. "Jiraiya and I have been very close for years as you know." I started writing on my notepad since it was obvious that the root of this issue is Jiraiya and in response to her statement I quietly mumbled, "Decades is more accurate."

"What was that?" she said threateningly, her head suddenly snapping up when she heard me. I waved my hand in a dismissive way even though I know she heard me. "Oh nothing, nothing. Carry on. What has Jiraiya done this time?" She tensed up slightly and stayed quiet for a moment before responding. "Do you remember when I dragged him out of your office?"

I nodded slowly. There's no way I could forget that because it was my first day on the job. I had been wondering what was going on with the two of them but I never pursued the matter. Now it seems like I never had to. Perhaps I could also find out what Jiraiya has been trying to tell me on several occasions but strangely enough the poor guy always gets interrupted by someone. Knowing what he's been trying to tell me isn't anything important but it's just one of those things that nag at you in your subconscious. I've been telling myself that I don't care but I really really want to know and now it may be revealed.

"Jiraiya and I have been on and off since we were teenagers. Orochimaru is in the mix too of course. There's an unofficial rule that the three of us will only sleep with each other and no one else. While the three of us were out of town at a medical conference, Orochimaru and I were going to surprise Jiraiya in his hotel room with some champagne, chocolates, etc. You get the point. We managed to get a key to his room from the front desk receptionist through rather unsavory means that may or may not have involved a g-string, a tongue piercing, and appropriately placed breasts."

Now at this point she stopped talking because I could feel my face slowly contorting into a mixture of both confusion and odd interest so I'm quite sure she noticed it. "Uh... what's with that look?" she asked. "Oh nothing. I'm just intrigued. Please continue," I encouraged with my most reassuring smile. I really needed her to continue. She seemed to think about my response for a moment before eyeing me warily and resuming her tale. "Right, so after we got the key we went up to his room and as quietly as possible we opened his door. Luckily for us he was in the shower so we slipped inside and starting setting things up. In the middle of bringing out his favorite uh... toys... we heard a sound from the bathroom. Well Orochimaru heard it and he told me to stop moving and listen so I did. It sounded like a moan. A woman's moan. I was about to kick the bathroom door down but Oro stopped me and made me calm down then we slowly made our way to the bathroom. He opened the door silently and we peeked inside. Through the steamed up transparent shower curtain we could vaguely see him tossing some chick's salad against the wall."

She stopped talking again but this time it was because she had worked herself into a rage and was clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles were white and she was audibly grinding her teeth. I had been writing furiously for most of the time she had been talking. This was probably my best session yet as far being entertained goes. I know that sounds horrible but its true. I honestly find myself thinking about what type of sandwich I'm going to have for lunch instead of what can be done to help with their problems when I'm listening to some of my clients. But that's definitely not the case this time. I'm still not sure what Jiraiya was trying to tell me but at least I'm sort of on the way to finding out. I think.

I looked over my notes and decided that it would be best if I poked at the main issue a little. "So basically Jiraiya-sama cheated on you... and Orochimaru-sama. Is that the situation you're referring to because if it is then I honestly don't think its all that bad for someone your age." She stared straight forward and then suddenly she grabbed me by my collar and pulled me inches away from her face. Her strength is frightening. My eyes were wide as I looked into hers not knowing what she was going to do. Her voice was low and deadly. "That is not the issue that I'm talking about. Jiraiya already knows about the problem I'm here for and now I need to talk to Orochimaru about it but I'm terrified of how he'll react and I can't just be blunt about it with him. You're clever and good with words so I want you to help me tell him. Tonight. At the annual Halloween party that Sarutobi-sensei hosts at his mansion."

I stared at her in disbelief. She was trying to drag me into her problems. I've always been a bit put off by Orochimaru because of the initial cold and sinister demeanor he possesses when one sees him as a stranger but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him. Until he gets pissed. Then you will want to be on the other side of the planet because whether you are involved or not he will somehow manage to make you feel like a small, steaming pile of excrement. But again, very nice guy.

"Well..." I began hesitantly. I let out a small gasp when Tsunade tightened her grip and growled impatiently. "Well? Well what?"

"I suppose I could assist you discreetly. Will Jiraiya-sama be around in case things turn out badly?" Finally she let go of me, seemingly satisfied by my answer, and I sat back down in my chair to try and straighten my tie and wrinkled collar.

"You know he'll be there. He never misses a chance for free food and booze. Plus we have the costume competition. This year's theme is Zombie Apocalypse. Shizune, Sakura, and I are going all out. This is my first year with two assistants so that gives us more of a chance to win because both of them are brilliant. Although I win every year so this just makes it easier," she bragged. It was clear that she had quickly gotten over her little tantrum and had her mind set on the costume competition that takes place every year at these parties. The story behind that is best saved for another time.

After that we chatted a bit more about how we planned on bringing this up to Orochimaru and what we would do if he flipped out. Once we had a clear battle plan we wrapped up the session. Now I would tell about Sakura's wild impromptu visit about a half hour after Tsunade left but I promised Lee that I would go shopping with him for our costumes this afternoon before the party so I really must go. More noteworthy Neji tales are coming soon.


End file.
